Friendly Collision
by BigCityDreams4ever
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are very close friends, but realize that they have deeper feelings for each other then they thought they had. But one problem. Annabeth is dating Luke. Can Annabeth and Percy resist each other? No half-bloods, high school, and OOC.
1. crush

**A/N: Hey! Okay so this my first Percy jackson & the Olympians fanfic. I LOVE THE BOOKS! I also liked the movie, but mostly I LOVE LOGAN LERMAN!!!!!! He is so hot!!!! Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy this story. This story takes in Goode High school and no one is a half-blood or a monster. So that means people are OOC. So on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**A POV.**

I woke up hearing my phone buzzing. Still lying in bed, I reached out to the table next to my bed and grabbed my phone. I clicked the top of my phone and read a text message.** Hey r u skul yet?-Percy**. The text message said. Then I looked at the time. It was 7:50, school started at 8:15

"Shit!" I cursed, soon after I jumped out of bed, grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white knit top, then ran in the bathroom to brush my teeth, do my hair,dress, and put on a little bit of make-up.

I rushed out in the bathroom 5 minutes later, grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen to snatch a Fiber one bar(LOL that's what I'm eatting!) further more, ran out the door into my car. When I was driving I was kinda over the speed limit to be on time for school. I finally got to school like 3 minutes before the bell rang. I looked around the campus to find Percy before homeroom started, but there wasn't any luck. But I found Thalia walking towards me.

"Hey Annie." Thalia greeted

"Hey T. Have you seen Percy?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's somewhere with Rachel." Thalia scowled

I made a face. I never liked the red-headed.

"Ugh. Why is he with "it"?" I phased her as it.

"that's what I'm wondering." Thalia claim, "Maybe he is filing a restraining order."

Thalia and I laughed, the laughter stopped when the bell rang.

"Ugh." we both said together.

"Well, I'll see you in break?" Thalia asked.

"Sure." I answered and walked over my homeroom sighing. Just another day in high school and entered in my class

---

"Thank God" I blurted when the bell rang for break. I grabbed my stuff and partly ran out of the class room, but before I was babel to enter in the hall way I ran into someone causing my stuff to splatter everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A low male voice said, bending over to pick up my stuff.

"Uh...." I said standing down at the guy. After the guy got up with my stuff in his hand and looked up. I finally got a look at his face. It was Luke Castellan. He was beyond everything. He runs this whole school. He's poplar, a jock, captain of the lacrosse team and football team and my crush since the fifth grade. I mean many parents would be pleased if he was dating their daughter.

"Here you go." Luke said with a smile, handing me my stuff.

"Uh, thanks." I answered trying to clam down.

"I'm-"

"Luke Castellan. Yeah. I know, since the third grade." I responded. I wasn't an outcast, I never really talked to him besides on a project we did together for Science in the seventh grade.

"And, your Annabeth Chase." Luke said. "I didn't think you would remember me."

"Why would you think that ?" I asked wondering why I wouldn't remember him.

"I don't know. But I was wondering if you want to go out some time." Luke asked nervously.

_Luke is nervous?_

_"_Yes!" I burst, then blushed from my out burst.

"Cool, I'll call you?" Luke asked getting out his phone. When I gave him my number, the bell rang for second period and I walked off to my next class knowing that I have found my prince charming,_ I have to tell Percy!_

_**

* * *

**_**Ok I know there was Annabeth/Percy. Or Percy in the chapter at all, but he will be in the next chapter. I'm just want to try this story out to see if there anyone is going to read and review. Well PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING ON THIS STORY! And this my very first percy jackson fanfic. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	2. caught in a bad romance

**A/N: OMG! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!!! I want to give a big thanks to McIrishGirl, Channy4EverAndEver, Miss Apple Pie,book worm forever 88, ThaliaGrace04, girlwithagutair8 ,Romance105 ,PERCABETHGIRL-12 , and PercyX annabeth. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER!!!!. I'm suprise I'm updating because I have so much going on. I mean I have school, track, band, track meets, and homework. But I'm trying to update often now! Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Once the bell rang, I walked to class with a smile on my face as I walked into world history.  
"Someone looks happy," a familiar voice said behind me. I turned and saw Percy leaning against the wall.

"Everyone please be seated," our history teacher,Mr. Urban said.

When everyone was seated, Percy lean over his desk "so can you tell me what's with the big smile on your face." Percy whispered I couldn't turn behind to tell him without having Mr. Urban catching me talking. So I slightly and slowly ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook on my desk. Then started writing

_What r u talking about?_ When I finished I passed it behind me to Percy. Moments later I heard scrabbles and felt the paper sliding on my side. I grabbed it while still pretending to pay attention to the class.

_U no what I'm talking about. Who is he?_ I frowned

_How do u no it's a guy I'm happy about?_ I wrote back and passed it back to him.

_ Really A? I have known u since we were barely talking. I think I no that look when it's a guy. Wait it's not not something like that Edward dude or whatever that pale dude on your walls is coming to town or something?_

_Uh his real name is Robert Pattinson and no! -.-_

_Ok! Just making sure :D. then what is it!_

_Luke Castellan asked me out!!!_

_Oh really? Uh well, congrats. He's an good dude. Didn't have you have a crush on him since the fifth grade?_

_What?! NO! XD_

_U so did. Whatevr_

When I was about to reply to the note, Mr. Urban called on me.

"Um...Annabeth. When was the Medieval ages started?" Mr. Urban asked.

_Ugh, I hate when he picks on me randomly. **(Uh, I really hate it when my history teacher does that) "**476 to 1450s."_

"Correct." Mr. Urban said and went on with the class. Then Everyone started taking notes until the bell rang.

"Your homework is to write an essay on the Medieval times, until then class." Mr. Urban dispute when the bell rang. Everyone started flooding out of the classroom.

Percy and I walked out together, outside to the quad.

"Uh, don't you wish school started at 2:20 and end at 2:21?"** (LOL I wish)** Percy groaned. I laughed.

"Then you wouldn't know anything, Seaweed-brain." I replied.

Percy chuckled."Your going to my swim meet right? First meet as captain."

"Ah, I wouldn't miss it for anything." I responded, bumping into him with my side."So, Thalia and I saw you talking to Rachel. What was that about?"

"I broke up with her," Percy finished. There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, to be the caring friend and pretend I care about Rachel and you together. Why?" I fake gasped.

Percy slightly chuckled."I don't know. She was just not the right girl."

As we talked and walked into the crowded lunch room, we passed by Luke.

"Hey Annabeth." Luke coolly said and winked at me and continued walking past us. At that moment I felt like melting. I blushed as we too continued walking.

"So. You and Luke?" Percy asked, running his hand through his head.

"Yup." I said, curling my lips.

"Watch out for yourself Annabeth."

"Uh, okay. I always do." I said confused.

"Well, watch out for guys like Luke. Guys are just guys."

"What do you mean guys like Luke? You said in the note he was a good guy."

"Uh, as guy to guy friends. Just be careful" Percy explained, closed his eyes and hand out using hand motions.

"Uh, we haven't even gone out on our first date."

'Still, if Luke hurts you in anyway, I will beat the living out of him."

"Thanks Percy." I blushed and grabbed an apple from the lunch bar. After both of us payed our lunches, Percy spoke up.

"Oh God. I have a meeting with the swim team. Sorry A, but I have to go." Percy told me."Are you okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll find Grover or someone."

"Are your sure?"

"Yes, Percy. I can take care of myself. Gosh, you can be overprotective sometimes."

"Just being there for you." Percy said with a smile, kissing me on the forehead. **(Hey, my very close guy friend does that to me :))**

"Bye."

"Bye." Percy then left, leaving me alone.

I walked over to a nice little spot in the grass with a big oak tree hoovering over with shade and unzipped my bag, pulling out of my Twilight book. I loved the passion, the feelings, and the romance in the book. I then opened the book and started reading.

"Pst." something hissed, which sounded like it came from the bushes behind me. I looked back at the bushes, frowned when I saw nothing there besides the bushes. I confusedly turned back and continued reading.

"Pst, Annabeth." I heard the hissing sound again. I turned again seeing Luke in the bushes, holding a rose.

"Oh my gosh. What are you doing?" I gasped.

"I want to show you something." Luke said, looking me in the eyes.

"Uh, class starts in like 2 minutes." I said, clicking my phone to check the time.

"Easy. Ditch."

"Ah, I don't know about this." I said, knowing that Percy would get a little overly reacted if I ditched, especially if it's for a guy. Also I have never ditched school since the seventh grade.

"Come on Annabeth. It's not like it will effect your grade." Luke begged.

"Okay," I gave in. Luke's eyes sparkled. He pulled out his head for me to acpect. I took a deep breath. _Oh, what the hell. Then grabbed his hand._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, if my friend was reading this story now then she would be saying 'That's what she said'. -.- LOL. Anyways how do you think Percy will react if he found out that Annabeth ditched the last period with Luke? Well, you have to find out in the next chapter. And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! That's what keeps me up! **


	3. Important!

**Hey! I know you guys are thinking that this is a new chapter but it isn't sorry. I was reading some fanfics last night and I ran into a fanfic called How NOT to write a Percy Jackson fanfiction  by Clara Fonteyn and it got me wondering. Is my fanfic good? Yeah, I know it stupid to ask but I don't want to be that person who thinks oh their so good writing that it's the best Percy Jackson fanfic of all time. And I don't want to continue this story, and having people hating it. So what do you think? Do you like it that I should keep going or you hate that I should stop and delete it, or you like the plot but you think I should give it to someone in good hands? Vote on the poll on my profile or leave a review!!! You will find out results by Sunday I think? Because I'm going to LA tomorrow and it's going to be a a long drive. So......**


	4. Results!

**Hey everyone! I know you guys have been waiting for the results. And I am so sorry but I'm deleting this story. JUST KIDDING! LOL! I going to keep this story! yay! Thank you so much all the people who voted and and review their support on this story! So I want to give a big thanks to book worm forever 88, Annabethfan98 ,Romance105, :D,X-Black Light-X ,PandaOfTheWest ,Dreez ,Miss Apple Pie ,soccermon95, manateeface ,Me-Steph-16,WhosaidIcared, volleyballgirl08, and LoneAlpha. Thank so much you guys!!! Your the ones who pretty much kept this story alive!! You guys are the most loving reviews ever!!! You guys are the ones who believe in this story and doesn't think it's a piece of shit and a waste of time to read. You guys are the one who make my day and motivate me to keep going! Well, LA was great. And I wish I can go back and stay there!!! I'm not sure if I can post another chapter up by next week because This week is very important with the last week of track and getting ready for my hometown parade for band. So I have school, track practice, and marching practice. So... I notice that some of my reviews don't like Twilight. Sorry. I will NEVER mention Twilight ever again. I found out that my story got into a community. And it's called Of Meaningless Failures and Mary-Sues and Overused Plots.  Very loving right? So that made me thinking about delete this story. But I got feed back from you guys!!! Well sorry if this A/N was too long. Enjoy this chapter!! **

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

When I left Annabeth alone, I walked to the swimming pool room** (I don't know what schools with swimming pools call them) **to the swim team meeting. After the meeting was over I had 2 minutes until the last period of the day will start.

_'Ugh math' _I thought. '_I really don't want to deal with Ms. Beal'  
_Then I looked at the parking lot near the swim room and saw my car parked the same way it was parked when I got got to school

_'Well no one will notice.' _I said in my head and walking/jogging towards my car.

_'Where should I go?' _Then two words hit me. '_the beach' L_aguna Beach was like a 5 minute drive since this is South California. I finally got to my car, got in and started it having then engine roaring. I drove out of the parking lot, heading to my beach house. I usually visit the house a lot in the summer, spring break, and nice weekends to throw parties. Also Annabeth and I have hang out there after school when we have time.

When I finally got there, I parked my car in front of the house, got out of the car, walked over the door and then searched for the keys in my pocket. Furthermore I entered in the house, ran upstairs to my room where my clothes are and grabbed my surf broad. **(if you want to see his beach house go on my profile and You'll find the link. IT'S REALLY NICE! ;))**

That all took about 5 minutes when I was finally in the nice, warm, bright sun and step bare footed in the pleasant sand. I then ran into the cool sea, sliding my broad under me as I hit the water.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I agreed to Luke's plan, and ditching school, we walked out of the school together like we're not doing anything bad. Which was weird because wouldn't someone catch you if you just walked out of school? **(My school, yeah, because we have guards walking around our school) ** I dropped my thoughts when I noticed we stopped walking. I looked what was in front of me. It was a motorcycle.

"Here." Luke called out in front of me and handing me a helmet.

"Uh. You have a motorcycle?" I surprisingly asked, grabbing the helmet from his hands.

"Yeah. It's my outside project, fixing it when I have time. It relaxes me." Luke chuckled.  
I blushed , thinking about Luke working on the bike in a white messy shirt or even shirtless. Percy usually works on his step father's car shirtless '_Whoa where did Percy being shirtless came from?' _I thought. I shook that thought out of my head.

"Ready?" Luke asked, all ready to go on his bike.

"Oh. Yeah." I responded, getting out of my thoughts and lifted my right leg over the bike. Then sat behind Luke. After that I put my helmet on.

"Hold on." Luke said behind me. I grabbed on to his waist as he started the bike, and drove off. As we were riding, I noticed the road we were going. We were going to the beach. When we got there, there wasn't that many people. There was a couple of young girls tanning. A family of four. A couple holding hands walking near the water. And 4 people surfing in the water, but I couldn't see them well.

"Follow me." Luke said, getting off the bike and grabbed my hand. As I followed, I noticed we were walking up a big hill which no one really walks on because they are busy in the water, tanning, or something down near the ocean. When we finally finished walking up the hill I saw what's pretty much a balcony out of no where. **(On my profile if you want to see it) **Luke walked towards it, bring me with him. The view was breathless. It's have the perfect view of the beach.

"Annabeth?" Luke utter.

"Yeah?" I replied. Turning my head to face him. But I felt his lips crashing onto mine. I didn't do anything beside responding to it. I then felt his hands gently siding up the my checks to deepen the kiss. I then grabbed his hair to deepen it even more.

**Percy's POV**

I caught a couple of waves then gave in. As I paddled in, I saw my beach house neighbor Nate, with his golden retriever.

"Hey Nate." I greeted him and bent down to greet his dog by petting him.

"Hey, Percy. Shouldn't you be in school?" Nate asked looking at his watch.

"Ditched last period." I answered.

Nate laughed. "I remember I was in high school, i ditched all the time. Damn, I am so gald I'm out of there." **(Nate is around in his 20s) **

I laughed also. "Oh, also can you do me a favor?" Nate asked.

"Sure." I resonded.

"Can you take John a walk? I have to catch some calls, and John really wants to on a walk."

"Okay." I agreed. "I'll have him back around 4 or so."

"Thanks Percy. Your the man." Nate called as he walked towards back his house.

"Come on John. Lets go on a walk." I said to the dog. The dog started running.

"Oh, shit." I cursed and ran after the dog before I lose him. He started running up some hill on to a balcony thing. I also saw that the dog wasn't alone. There was two other people have a heavy make-out session.

"Hey, John- Annabeth?" I stopped my sentence noticing Annabeth and Luke pretty much having sex without their clothes off.

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha. I bet you guys hate me right now!!!!!! I would to if I was reading this story! Well you can check out the places on my tumblr and the link is n my profile!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!! They make my day!!! And make me want to update fast!!!!!**


	5. it's my life

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know everyone hates me and I bet I lost a lot of my readers. :( I'M SORRY! I I bet you get the "I have been busy with school,school, and school," shit a lot. But I had to get though finals which kicked me in the ass. I had marching practice for band, promotion, then graduation, end of the school year parties, fancy dinners, viewing collages for my older sis, driving to LA back and forth, my dog dying, and such more. So i have been through a a lot of shit. So I'm sorry. Now that I'm FINALLY on summer break I'm update! I know you guys hate another's note and shit, so I'm going to stop asking for shit. :D Anyways I hope I still have my readers. :/ I want to thank everyone for reading and review! On with the story.**

**Playlist**

**Highway to hell- glee**

**Airplanes-B.O.B ft. Hailey Williams**

**Growing up- The Maine**

**Touchin on my- 3OH!3**

**California- Phantom Planet**

**Teeth- Lady Gaga**

**Into your arms- The Maine**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey John- Annabeth?" I finished my sentence. Annabeth and of course Luke drawled their lips off of each other and snapped their heads towards me.

"Percy?. Uh." Annabeth questioned

"Don't explain. Tell me when your finished with whatever you guys were doing." I told them, looking into Annabeth's eye then ripped my eyes off towards the ground.

"Perc-"

"Come on John." Ignoring Annabeth and called the dog. As the dog and I walked back to the house, I had thoughts running through my head. I didn't know if I was either mad or jealous. I brought John back to Nate's house, then walked back to mine. I sat down on a love seat to gather my thoughts for fifteen minutes until a sound of a door opening interrupted my thoughts.

"Damn, I forgot she had the key." I murder under my breath.

"Hey," Annabeth simply said with a small voice.

"Hey." I plainly said back. Things got really awkward after that. It was like ignoring the elephant in the room.

"Are you mad?" Annabeth asked randomly.

"What?" I tried acting confused.

"I said, are you mad." Annabeth repeated her question.

"No. Why would I get mad at my best friend for ditching school with a guy who just asked you out today and saw you precisely on top of him, making out with each other. I saw I saw his hands under your shirt. Once you know it, he's going to have you do any he wants you to do. I wouldn't be shocked if I saw you doing drugs." I nearly shouted, having the last part slip out. Right when I opened my mouth to take it back Annabeth exploded with madness.

"Really Percy? Drugs?" She pretty much shouted. "I thought You knew me well enough that I can take care for myself. You don't control me."

The she stormed out of the room. She left so fast, it took me five minutes to figure out that I was alone.

**Annabeth's POV**

_'How dare he judge what I do with Luke!' _I thought madly as I ran out of his house. I ran back to the parking lot I was in when I got to the beach and sat in front of it. I was so mad I didn't even know Luke was right next to his bike.

"Hey. Annabeth. Are you okay?" Luke asked, sitting next to me.

"Can you take me home?" I asked, still mad but looked up at Luke.

"Yeah sure." Luke agreed. He got up from where he was sitting and held a hand for me. I grabbed his hand as I stood up. We both walked to his bike. As I put my helmet on, Luke started his bike.

"Ready?" Luke asked as I got on the bike.

"Let's go." I replied. I then felt the bike moving. The ride back I was thinking about Percy and our fight. We rarely get into fights. I was just hoping we can get over this fight by I told Luke where my house was he took me there **(Ah stupid sentence)**

"Thanks for the ride. And showing my your secret spot." I told Him as I got off the bike and grabbed my things.

"No problem." Luke flash smile. I leaned towards him and gave his a little peck kiss on his lips." I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." I responded with a smile then ran in my house.

When I enter in my house, I went straight up to my room to do homework. Then I had to study for my AP english test. So I didn't have time to cry over the fight with Percy like some chick would do. I was stronger then that. As I was doing my homework, my mother enter in the room.

"Annabeth? What are you doing? We have to go to you gown fitting for your Cotillion Ball."

"Can't. I have to study for my test tomorrow." I simply replied not even looking up at her.

"Annabeth, this is the third time you have cancel on me. The Cotillion is this week and you haven't even your own gown yet. Also it's the biggest event in the Orange County. You don't even have your own gown" my mom imminent bawled.

I rolled my eyes. I hate the idea of a cotillion. Getting dressed up to a event full with self-centered rich people and with a bunch of drama always happening. My mom happens to be one of them. She was always talking like she was still in high school and she talks about money a lot. A Cotillion is a tradition. It is the biggest social event ever.

"Sorry. I have been busy." I tried claiming down my mom.

"With Luke Castellan?" She asked with a questioning voice.

My head snapped in shock towards her. "How do you know?"

"I saw him from the window when he was dropping you off." she said with a smirk, "That's wonderful your dating him. It puts in a good name for our family. He's going to be your date for the cotillion"

"Right." I said looking back at my homework.

* * *

**A/n: Ah! I'm sorry that I stopped at a boring part. And it is very short. Well I at least updated! I can't wait to watch pretty little liars, Glee, and The hills tonight! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! P.S I'm have already started writing the next chapter. :D**


	6. the unexpected

**A/N: Hey everyone. I have some serious news. The reason why I haven't been updating is because I was in a car crash with my sister's boyfriend who was driving. I was in a coma from 4 weeks. I was lucky that I didn't lose my memory but the last I remember I was in the car with my sister's boyfriend and he was driving me to my friends house to pick up me camera. So there's the story. My friend knew I wrote stories so she was nice to write a chapter for me but she didn't know my password so heres the chapter she wrote. I had 2 weeks to recover so I feel like myself again.**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

I worked things out with my mom having the fitting tomorrow, and now I just want Percy to forgive me. How am I suppose to do that? I was now on my computer with typing up my finished History essay. I took a little break by signing on to my AIM. I checked online and saw Percy has signed o. I clicked on his username to start chatting.

**Wisegirl96:Hey I'm sorry for ditching school with Luke.I guess I 4got how overprotective you r ;) **

As I finished typing I hit the enter button and the message appeared on the screen. I wanted him. I wanted him to hopfully laugh about the last part. I was sitting in front of my computer waiting for his responds. I sigh in relived when I saw that the chat window saying seaweedbrain17 is typing. We both made each other username when we were in the sixth grade.

** Seaweedbrain17: no, I'm sorry 4 the way I reacted. I was a jerk back at the beach. But luke is on my bad list now **

** Wisegirl96: so clean slate?**

** Seaweedbrain17: clean slate **

** Wisegirl96: good! 2morrow ur goin with me to my gown fitting for coltillon. :D **

** Seaweedbrain17: wat? D: **

** Wisegirl96: PLEASE! Don't u need ur suit? **

** Seaweedbrain17: No. I got mine like a week ago.**

**Wisegirl96: Boo you. JK. Who are you going with?**

**Seaweedbrain17: Don't know yet. I'm guessing your going with Luke.**

**Wisegirl96: Yeah. If I wasn't going with Luke I would have gone with you.**

**Seaweedbrian: No, it's cool. g2g. c u 2omorrw?**

**Wisegirl96: Always ;)**

**Seaweedbrain17: LOL bye.**

**Wisegirl96: bye.**

_Seaweedbrain17 has signed off._

I was glad Percy and I made up because I wouldn't know what to do with mad at me. Also tomorrow at the gown fitting Percy will be there to suffer with me. I finally finished all my homework and it was about 9:00. Glee was on.** (Okay who doesn't watch Glee? Best show ever! Also I do not own Glee)** I quickly turned on the tv in my room not wanting to miss a second of Glee.

"So here what you missed on Glee" A voice from the tv said.

When the episode finished I was really tired so I decided to turn in early and went to sleep.

"Annabeth. Honey, you have to get ready for school. Also don't forget the fitting after school." My mom called out what sounded like from downstairs.

I groaned not wanting to get up. I eventually got up and got dressed. I threw on a a black tank top, and pair of skinny jeans, black Converse, a long necklace that reached to my chest with an owl on it, and lastly a simple black blazer jacket. After getting dressed I wanted over to my desk, grabbing my white Miu Miu bag and shoved my homework, supplies, my phone, and chapstick in the bag. I wanted out of my room and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to school." I yelled as I reached for an apple on the kitchen counter and spotted my car keys in a bowl where everyone puts them in.

"Okay. Again, after school you have to go to the fitting." My mom reminded me again.

"I know. Bye." Then I was finally out of the house and walking towards my SUV rang rover. **(I want one!). **I slid in the car and was off to school. When I entered in the school parking lot I saw Percy in font of the school with Nico. I pulled the keys out of the car and got out of the car. I locked it as I walked towards the guys.

"Hey." I greeted cheerfully

"Hey." Percy greeted and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Nico." I greeted him as Percy and I pulled away from the hug.

"Whatever." Nico said like he was mad and walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked and frowned as he walked away.

"He can't find anyone with to go to the cotillion." Percy laughed pulling me into a side hug as we walked on the campus.

"Ah, you don't have anyone either." I replied.

"No, I'm going with Rachel." He revealed. My face fell. Me and my family always had something against Rachel and her family. Her family once tried to steal my Mom's architect company by steal all of our money. And so we were reveals since then. "Annabeth, you have that face."

"What? What face?" I dropped the face and fake smiled.

" You know, the face when you disapprove something I did." Percy explained.

"Fine, you know I don't like Rachel." I gave in.

"I know but her and her mom were over my house yesterday talking to my mom planning the fundraiser casino night. And they where talking about the cotillion and how Rachel didn't have an escort so my mom agreed for me to be her escort."Percy clarified.

"You can do better though." I told Percy.

"I have no choice. Come on, we have to get to AP English." Percy said, pulling me in the class room. Then the bell rang.

When the first 2 periods passed, it was finally break. As I walked towards the inside swimming pool. I saw Luke.

"Hey Annabeth." Luke welcomed me with a smile and kissed in on the check. "We're going to the cotillion together right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Just wondering. Are you doing anything after school today?"

"Yeah. I have the gown fitting for cotillion."

"You didn't invite me to come?" Luke asked.

"Sorry. I didn't think you would want to go. Percy is going." I respond.

"So you would want Percy to go then me?" Luke said in an angry tone

"Luke, I don't know why your getting angry. It's just a dress fitting. We going to cotillion together. There's no need to get angry." I explained to him.

"Well it seems like you have Percy there for everything. If your dating me I think you should stop seeing Percy." I was getting mad at Luke when he said that.

"I don't think I can do that. My friendship with Percy is something I always need to have. If you can't deal with me being around Percy even though we're the closest friends ever, I don't think I can date someone who can't trust me with my best friend." Then I stormed off without looking at him. Then I found Percy, walking out of the swimming pool area.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as I walked towards him.

I was about to explain the whole thing until the bell rang. "Tell you in History. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: There you go. I think I lost a lot of reviewer/readers. So review if your still reading this story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Hailey and Lucas or Chuck and Blair?

**A/N" Hey everyone! Thank you so much for those of you who were worried about my accident. I want to get a big thanks to AnnabethIsTheBest , . , storyteller1425 , Team Percybeth , lost hero, Saf222, Schoolisnotcool, Alexandra Nightshade , book worm forever 88 , GrEeNguItARgiRL, and seaweed brain girl who reviewed. Thanks! I would have updated earlier but I went to see Inception and Charlie St. Cloud.**

**I do not own PJ&O, Gossip girl, and One Tree Hill.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

When my swim team meeting was over, I exit out of the swim pool area and saw Annabeth storming towards me. Uh oh. This can't be good. I walked towards her acting calm, hoping she won't blow up in front of me. Girls with PMS, not cool.

"Hey. What's wrong." I asked hoping she would calm down. Right when she opened her mouth to explain the bell rang. We both sigh, but mine was in a good way.

"I'll tell you in History. Let's go." She sighed and grabbed my arm as we walk to History. When we entered in the classroom I spotted Rachel waving at me as she took her seat. And since the nice person I am, I waved back. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"Nothing." she replied and we both took our seats.

"Okay class, pass up your homework essays." Mr. Urban announced in front of the class."Then get out your notebook. Time to take notes,"

Ms. Urban turned on the Elmo cam, having the notes appearing in front of the class. Everyone started taking notes with silence. I thought it was a good chance to talk to Annabeth. Also it wasn't really easy to get caught since we both sit next to each other and we in the back of the class.

"So is there anything wrong?" I whisper to Annabeth and pretend to write the notes down.

Annabeth stopped writing but still looked down at her notes. She took a deep breath. "Luke wants me to stop seeing you."

"What? What did you say after?" I said breathless in shocked. Hoping Annabeth didn't agree.

"Well I told him that I can't stop seeing you." I sighed in relief. Then Annabeth looked at me."Do you really think I would agree to that? Percy, your mine bestest friend in the whole wide world. I would never give up that friendship for a guy. We're like Haliey and Lucas from One Tree Hill **(Anyone watch one tree hill? Also I do not own One Tree Hill).**

I laughed at her last comment, but I was disappointed because Haliey and Lucas were like brother and sister. Nothing more then that. Did Annabeth never picture us as a couple? Maybe we'll end up like Chuck and Blair from Gossip girl **(Do not own Gossipgirl)**. The unexpected power couple. What? Annabeth makes me watch this crap. I got interuped with my thoughts when Annabeth called my name.

"Oh. Sorry. Got lost with my thoughts." I covered."Well, I'm glad that you didn't agree."

"Percy and Annabeth. Stop chatting." Mr. Urban called out. We then continued writing down the notes.

Class was finally over and it was and I walked out if class and headed to our usual table where we eat lunch. Nico, Grover, and Thailia was already there with their lunches when we arrived.

"Hey you guys." I greeted as I sat down. Annabeth sat next to me.

"Hey" all of them greeted back and continued eatting their lunches.

"So coitillion is this weekend. Who are you escorting, Perc?" Grover asked then taking a bite out of his apple he got out from this backpack.

"Rachel." I replied. Everyone went dead silence.

"Dude, she's your exs." Grover spit out.

"Also she's a nut job." Nico included.

"Ew." Thalia simply said.

"Yeah, Percy you can do better." Annabeth said, then continued eating her sandwich.

"You guys, I have no choice. My mom agreed with her mom. We're going as friends."

"Who's still your ex." Nico add again.

"Coming from someone who doesn't have some to escort." I shot back.

"Hey, Thalia is not going. You guys can go together." Annabeth jumped in.

"No." Both of them said at the same time.

Right when Annabeth was about to reply, the bell rang. Everyone at the table groaned and got up to walk to their next class. Everyone said all their goodbyes to each other and left.

When the last period of the day ended, I got a text from Annabeth saying to meet her in front of her car. I walked over to the school's parking lot, I saw Annabeth leaning on the back of her back, I guess waiting for me.

"Hey." I greeted as I approached her.

"Have 911 on your speed dial. Just in case." Annabeth said, then walked to her side of the car to get in.

"Come on. It won't be that bad. It's just a dress fitting." I said as I got in the car,"You usually don't mind wearing a dress when we go to social events."

"It's not that and I'm wearing a gown. "Mother" is going to be there." Annabeth sigh.

I sigh after her. Annabeth always had a problem. Her mom was proud of her with her grades and work, but she always cared about Annabeth's appearance/looks. We finally arrived to this little gown shop with gowns on the display window. When we enter in the shop, we were greeted by Annabeth's mom.

"Annabeth, honey. There you are. Oh, and hello Percy. Hows Sally?" Annabeth's mom said as she walked towards us.

"Hey, Ms. A. She's doing fine." I told her with a smile.

"Good. Now Annabeth, go with Sarah. She will help you with the gown." Her mom showed Annabeth a short lady who was in their mid 30s or and Sarah disappeared to the dressing room, I suspected.

Now it was me and Annabeth's mom. It wasn't really awkward because she knows me and how close I am with Annabeth. 5 minutes later Annabeth came out with a simple long white gown. I thought it was pretty on her. But now it was up to her mom the approve it.  
"Annabeth, That's such a pretty gown. But maybe you should try another. This one isn't flattering on you. You can wear that dress, if you cut back on eatting" Annabeth's mom answered.

"Okay." Annabeth said, covering up the hurt then walked back to the dressing room. 5 more minutes past and Annabeth didn't appear. Then Her mom checked her phone for the time.

"Oh, shoot. I have to go. Percy do you mind telling Annabeth that I had to leave and she can pick a gown that looks."Her mom paused. "Fitting."

Then she left the shop and entered in the limo that just arrived. I swore under my breath how that women was too cruel to Annabeth. Another 5 minutes past. I decided she was taking too long and stromed towards the dressing room and mirror, chairs, and Annabeth staring at her in the mirror in a peach toned cold shoulder silk gown. It was beautiful on her. I was breathless.

"Uh, your mom left. That dress looks amazing on you. You should get it." I said trying to get the words out of my mouth. _Why was I so nervous? _

"Thanks. I didn't really want to see my mom's reaction about this dress." Annabeth said still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Annabeth. You look amazing. Don't listen to your mother." I told her. I hate seeing her mom discouraging her.

"Thank you Percy. Your the best." Annabeth turned around and looked at me with a smile. "I can't seem to find Sarah. Do you mind unzipping me?"

I looked at her seeing she pointing at the back of her dress with the zipper. Then suddenly it felt really hot in the room. I slowly walked over her. Having her back facing me. As I reached for the zipper I couldn't help but breathe in the smell of her vanilla scented shampoo. Suddenly I started kissing her neck.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Cliffhanger!I know everyone hates those! I just need to keep you guys on your feet! At least Percy and Annabeth gets some action!Also I know I kinda got the idea of Annabeth's mother from gossip girl. I feel bad for Blair to have a mother like that. Well review if you need to find out what happens next! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. miss nothing

**Why do you read this crap! The writer to this story seriously need help with writing. This story is so cliche and is a joke. This person didn't log out of her fanfiction account on a public computer, so I changed her password and now I'm taking over her account. This story is full with overused plots, spelling/grammar mistakes, Mary Sues, and poorly written OCC. Why do you read this? If your reading this story and your in LOVE with it, your a disgrace. Go die in a hole.**

**- Mystery hacker**


End file.
